


Sarah Fortune and the Snowdown Squids

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Christmas, Creampie, Gangbang, Lactation, Large Breasts, Milking, Other, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Sarah Fortune responds to calls for aide dealing with a pirate problem. Instead she finds squids trying to help Santa.This started as a really dumb joke, but eventually I decided to just roll with it. Merry Christmas!
Kudos: 7





	Sarah Fortune and the Snowdown Squids

T’was the day before Snowdown  
As the Syren did sail  
Her task was simple  
And her captain couldn't fail 

She rounded the rocks of the little island  
and her dingey carried the crew to the beach  
Boots and peglegs stepped onto snow-covered sand  
weapons were readied as their quarry came within reach

But time passed and the crew returned  
their blades clean and their guns still loaded  
The Captain stepped to and asked  
how had they boded?

One of them chuckled and smiled  
before looking to her  
“Captain,” he began  
“It took a while to believe what they were.”

“They wanted to speak with you,”  
said the man to his right  
“They need some help  
getting through the night.”

The Captain entered their home  
and couldn't believe her eyes  
Massive and writhing squids greeted her  
much to her surprise

Squids standing almost half her height  
with tentacles ringing bells  
They wore Santa hats on their arrow-shaped heads  
and shouted in a chorus, “We hope you are well!”

The Captain stood and watched and wondered  
as the squids slowly wobbled to her  
They raised their tentacles and jingled their bells  
in a sight most silly, she did concur

She extended a hand as one came close  
“Captain Sarah Fortune, Bilgewater’s Queen”  
The squiggly squid extended its tentacle  
“I am king and you fill me with glee!”

Their hides were slick and their eyes were wide  
and they flopped about without shoes  
They wore festive hats and some Santa beards  
and came in rich purples and blues

She told her crew to wait and relax  
as King showed her their curious village  
The reports of pirates most fowl  
turned out to be squids not meaning to pillage

People complained that their belongings were taken  
In the night as they all peacefully slept  
Yet it wasn't missing jewelry or heirlooms  
for which they all wept

Pans and hammers and wood and eggs  
Honey hams and ornaments and pine trees most tall!  
As she looked over the mass of stolen goods  
It really didn’t make any sense at all

King came close bearing an old oil painting  
Of a man most jolly and dressed all in red  
“We heard legends and stories of this wonderful man!  
We want to help him fill up his beautiful sled!”

Nearby he took them and showed them their labors  
As many jiggling squids at huge table  
They hammered and painted with palpable glee  
Making all kinds of toys, should they be able

While their tentacles were clumsy  
And they didn’t fully understand all that they made  
It was somewhat endearing  
The lengths they had gone to to deliver aid.

“We’ve made so many toys!” he said with a mouth unseen.  
“And we wanted to make a mountain of cookies!  
But we made a grievous error, one so insurmountable  
That I’m afraid it’s made us look like idiotic rookies.”

King’s head hung low and the other squids joined in his sorrow  
Before he looked back to Sarah with eyes full of hope.  
“Surely someone as powerful and wise as a Queen could save us  
We’re really at the end of our rope!”

Sarah grimaced as she thought about helping  
As her duties really were quite pressing.  
Bilgewater was always a hassle  
But it might not be so hard to grant them a blessing.

Before she could speak, the squid pointed behind her  
Revealing a passage into another area.  
And in it was something she couldn’t have guessed,  
The hull of a ship that caused great hysteria.

Cracked in half and only held together with frayed and failing ropes,  
‘Through Plague and Cinders’ read the words emblazoned on its hull.  
A legendary vessel that once terrorized the seas  
Yet now rested peacefully as a home to the gulls.

Sarah knew of this vessel and of its special equipment  
And in eyeing it she found its treasure unrusted.  
Massive cannons, quad-barreled and well mounted  
Thankfully quite un-busted.

“They’re huge and they’re viscous so we kept them hidden  
Though we also made sure to keep them pristine.  
We would gladly offer them if you would so kindly help,  
For we know they’re fit for a queen!”

Well Sarah did think and question  
This marvelous offer.  
“Insurmountable fire power  
Without emptying her coffer?”

The decision was quick  
And the message was relayed.  
“Watch over Bilgewater,” spoke the Captain,  
“For my return shan't be much delayed.”

As they sailed away with their treasure  
Sarah turned to King and realized  
That she forgot something dear  
For which she could be chastised.

King had never said what help he needed  
With calling to their jolly friend.  
But she had thought these squids too silly  
For her hand to somehow not lend.

“We have many toys for the good boys and girls  
But we need milk and cookies to summon Santa Clause!  
How will he ever find us without them  
Deep within this cave’s Jaws?”

Sarah, again, promised her help  
Without asking King to clarify.  
As she was so arrogantly sure  
Nothing could go awry.

The squids all danced and cheered and wobbled  
As King took her by the wrist  
And led her to a tent  
Where she would discover the twist.

There was a chair that hung from the top  
And was covered in soft furs,  
While a fire burned brightly  
And the squids moved like blurs

They planted and festive hat on her head  
And had her move to the warm looking chair  
Before they set down a small table  
Bearing snacks brought with care.

Sarah watched and waited for them to explain  
Though she sampled a cookie as soon as she could,  
And swallowed some fresh nog  
In a mug made of wood.

Before she could speak  
Or even think of what to say  
The squids all reached out  
And got to work in their own way.

Tentacles flashed and fired and fiddled  
Easily getting under her clothes,  
And they gently pulled and unbuttoned and folded  
All in the time it took her eyes to close.

In nothing more than a blink  
Sarah stood nude save for her hat and boots  
Yet the squids didn't oggle or fondle or toy  
As they likely would have if they were brutes.

The squids slowly bowed  
And she heard them all ooo and ahhh  
In awe of her beauty  
Though she still wished for a bra.

One tapped at the tips of her wavy red hair  
And another gingerly brushed against her freckle-kissed skin,  
Yet none of them probed or restrained her  
As they didn’t seek sin.

Yet she could easily tell  
Without a shadow of a doubt  
What stole their attention  
And what they’d like to know about.

They were massive and soft,  
They were bigger than her head!  
Even the squids wanted the breasts  
That all men wished for in their bed.

Before she could protest  
They nudged her to sit  
And thanked her again  
While she cursed her failing wit.

“We need milk for the baking and glasses,”  
King said with a sway.  
“And your chest is so perfect,  
We can milk you all day!”

Sarah shouted in her mind  
Over how stupid she felt  
For not asking for details,  
Meaning she had to take what was dealt.

But the squids all seemed cute  
And kind and dopey.  
And their cause was surely noble  
So she didn't feel mopey.

“But humans aren't like cows,”  
She told King with a frown.  
“You can't just gimme a squeeze  
And get enough milk to drown!”

“Ah,” he began, clapping his tentacles,  
“We have just the thing!  
The nog we have is magically made!  
Milk will flow and it won't even sting!”

Sarah sighed and relented  
And told them to go on  
As she got comfy in her fur chair  
Now eagerly awaiting the next dawn.

The squids scurried around and outside they were working  
As a big bottle of nog was brought into the tent.  
It was enormous and festive  
And wouldn’t be easily spent.

King dipped his tentacles into the liquid  
And approached the apprehensive maiden  
Before rubbing her breasts thoroughly  
Until they were completely nog-laden.

She gasped and she squeaked  
From the chill of the drink  
But soon she felt a tingle  
Far more pleasant than one might first think.

She breathed deep as he happily worked  
Using the nog like some merrily perverse lotion,  
Only working her up further  
With each agonizing motion.

They couldn’t tell which was more red,  
Between her face and her hair  
But with the sounds she was making  
They didn’t think she would care.

But once he had stopped  
And slid back smooth as silk  
She looked down in disbelief  
At the sight of flowing milk.

Her nipples were stiff and delightfully pink  
And the squids watched them intently  
Before scurrying to retrieve buckets  
All shuffling so urgently.

She thought of a cow being manhandled  
By vastly over eager famers  
But she hoped with silly the squids were  
They would continue to be charmers.

From the buckets they drew some strange little thing  
Fat little sea slugs, of purples and greens.  
She giggled at their squishy, goopy bodies,  
That made them look more like adorable beans.

One was placed on her breast  
With care and grace,  
And she found a small joy  
At its googly little face.

Once both were attached  
Her nipples were in their maws  
And she was immediately thankful  
That they had very weak jaws.

The suckled and they slurped  
Causing her to squirm in her seat  
But she was surprised with the sensation,  
The pleasure couldn’t be beat!

The squids were all pleased and clapping their tentacles,  
“Thank you again!” said the jubilant King.  
“Anything for a good cause,’ winced the overwhelmed Captain,  
“Even for such a strange thing…”

The squids brought her more nog,  
Pints, quarts and flagons!  
She took one to be polite,  
And didn’t ask if they stole entire supply wagons.

Each delectable sip  
Soon became a need-filled gulp  
Though not just because for weeks  
All she has was orange juice full of pulp.

Her body grew hotter,  
A heat of incredible intensity  
Yet it wasn’t very long  
Till she stopped questioning the immensity.

It tasted as though  
They had spiked it with rum  
And with how amazing that taste  
She knew she’d be drunker than a bum!

The slugs soon were plump  
And completely filled with milk  
So the squids brought her more  
As she began to like their ilk.

When they pulled the satisfied critters  
From her nipples most excited  
Their came another surprise  
That made her hope their service would be expedited.

Her milk flowed and sprayed  
With reckless abandon  
As so much was leaking,  
That no cow could stand in.

Her breasts felt heavier  
And she lifted them to check,  
For if they grew much larger  
They’d be a real pain in the neck.

“Never fear!” cheered the wobbling King  
As he poked at her boob,  
“We promise they’ll only get so big  
That they’d dumbfound a scholar and make him sound like a rube!”

Sarah burned hotter and hotter  
And panted and moaned  
As they gave her more slugs  
To which she wearily groaned. 

Squid after squid,  
Slug after slug  
She gave them gallons of milk  
And they gave her mug after mug.

She began to lay with her legs spread most wide  
With her gigantic breasts heaving  
Which soon made her see  
That no squids were leaving.

They stared at her with big bulbous eyes  
And came a little closer  
With their tentacles waving and swaying  
Like a group of composers.

“King?” she asked with concern  
For how strangely they behaved,  
“I apologize, fair Queen,  
For they’ve found what they've craved.”

“We're all tired and stressed  
From days and nights of constant work  
That I’d like to ask you for more help  
So long as you won't stab me with a dirk!”

Sarah sighed and relented,  
Too worked up and lightheaded  
From the nog she still drank  
And told King he wouldn't be beheaded.

With her legs spread and body burning  
She watched the squids all line up  
Wrapping tentacles around her thighs  
And uttering a deep “Yup!”

Before she knew it  
And before she could react  
A tentacle plunged deep inside her  
Surprising her with the blatant lack of tact!

The squid ‘Yupped’ and wobbled  
With each powerful thrust  
That were so fast and so deep  
That she knew they were bursting with lust.

Slug after slug  
Pump after pump  
The squids kept on working  
And waiting with nary a slump.

Sarah's eyes watered  
And she could barely make a sound  
Until the squid finally finished  
And tagged out for the round, 

It left a thick burst of seed  
To flow from her hole  
Before the next squid took its place  
Equally intent on its goal.

Her breasts bucked hard  
And slugs held on tight  
Their suction increasing,  
The increased teasing adding to her plight.

By this point the Queen  
Was shaking and screaming  
As the fourth squid kept pounding her  
Till she thought she was dreaming.

This continued for hours  
Or maybe even days  
As Sarah could hardly tell  
Through her nog-chugging ways.

The drink was so rich  
And her breasts kept on growing  
That Sarah hoped they wouldn't shrink back down  
Although she thought this without knowing.

The cave was growing darker  
And the line of squids had run out  
Of both slugs and stamina  
Leaving Sarah to pout.

“You can rest now, fair Queen!”  
Exclaimed the thankful squid  
But Sarah wanted more  
And of her, they would not be easily rid.

She rose from her ‘throne’  
To pull King closer  
As she were sure he hadn’t had a turn  
Even though he had exposed her.

Many hours later  
As night turned to day  
Sarah saw something  
That made her shout “No fucking way!”

There were no toys in sight  
And the cookie platters were empty  
Even the milk they had harvested  
Seemed to have disappeared during the night

A small note had been placed  
Where the toys had all been  
Which made King excitedly bounce and wobble  
Before bringing to the bewildered Queen

“Ho ho ho!” began the jolly message  
“I appreciate your hard work  
In helping me with my wonderous task  
And while quite odd, your effort I cannot shirk!”

“The toys were made perfectly  
And the cookies were delicious!  
Though please give my regards to your ‘Queen’  
For the drink, both remarkably sweet and nutritious!”

Sarah’s faced blushed  
Now that she were fully sober  
And she recalled what happened  
Which was only outmatched by that Harrowing party back in October

But her embarrassment would fade  
As a squid brought her a gift;  
A long and heavy box  
Almost too heavy for them to lift

“To Sarah. Those pirates have been on the naughty list for far too long.”  
She tore the paper with hesitant wonder  
And lifted the top to find a gift most useful  
As inside was a gleaming blunderbuss which would easily sunder

And so Sarah left the wobbling weirdos  
Wrapped in dress made of silks  
With her clothes and her and her gun tucked under her arm  
Wondering how she would explain her breasts and her still flowing milk

But Snowdown seemed like it would be better  
Thanks to the very odd squids  
Though Sarah made them promise not to steal  
And to just ask her next time or else she’d be back, of them Bilgewater would be rid.


End file.
